Three Become One
by BroccolliJuice
Summary: Vincent's undying love for Cloud seems oh so stupid when he realizes just how much Zack loves him. Vincent questions his feelings and things soon escalate. VincentxZackxCloud threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Something new I'm working on. Enjoy**

--

'Our bodies slide up against each other as the sweat rolls off, making several pools in the sheets. His crystal blue eyes, filled to the brim with passion, stare me down. He pleasurably groans as he moves in and out. Such pleasure I have not felt in a long time. Something inside me wants to scream his name so loud the whole of Midgar hears it and knows that such a love is shared between us. "Cloud!" More you sexy soldier who resurrected my emotions! More you blonde beast who tears my heart apart just looking at me! More! More! ...'

"More, more."  
"Vincent!" My eyes slowly open like theatre curtains as Zack shakes me awake. "Wake up!"  
"I'm up, I'm up. Just five more minutes." I roll over hoping to escape the wrath of my lover. He doesn't know that I know how he feels. Silly Yuffie couldn't keep her mouth shut. No-one should ever trust her with secrets. "Come on!" He swiftly pulls the covers away as if he were pulling the protective sheet off his bike. "Come on you lazy bum! Get up." I groan and pull my pillows over my head in a pathetic attempt to hide. "Don't make me get in bed with you!" I laugh, "You wouldn't do that."  
"Oh you want a bet?" The springs in the mattress groan as he lies next to me and starts poking at my back. "Get up." I throw my pillows at him in anger. "Stop poking me." I grab his smooth human hand with my metal claw like hand. His skin makes me wonder if I'm in love with the wrong guy. I look deep into his eyes. "Vincent?" I shake myself out of a brewing day dream. "Yeah Zack?" His expression puzzles me as I get no reply. "Zack?" He grips my hand tightly. "Get up." He releases and leaves the room. The expression on his face still puzzling me. I'll have to ask Tifa later. I get up, just as he had been instructing me to. I pull my leather pants on and look around for my shirt. "It's behind you silly!" The owner of the voice laughs an innocent girly laugh. This girl, however, is far from innocent. I pick up my shirt still keeping my back to her, all the scars of my past bare for her to see. "Tifa wants to see you. She's at the bar." My mind wanders back to the day I met Tifa. As soon as I saw Cloud kiss her a jealousy built up inside me. Because of this she is the only one who knows how I feel about Cloud. I pull my shirt on as the girl moans, "You should be taking your clothes off not putting them on. You know how I feel about you don't you?" Her voice echoes in my head. "Yuffie, we've been over this. I don't share the feeling." I turn around and watch as her bottom lip trembles and a lone tear rolls down her cheek. "Yuffie." I pull my cape off the hook behind her and throw it over my shoulders. "Not even a little bit?" I tie my cape up and reach for my gun. "Not the slightest little bit Yuffie." I slide the Cerberus into place in the gun holster tightly strapped to my right leg. Despite Yuffie's true beauty, I have no feelings other than friendship for her. "You said Tifa is at the bar right?" Tears stream do her face as she nods. I gently move her aside and walk out the steel plated door. "Yuf!" She comes running. Hope painted all over her face. "Yes Vincent?" Her eagerness to have me to herself makes me nervous. "Um, can I buy you a drink?" Her face lights up like someone turned a flood light on it a pitch black room. "Of course you can!" She pulls my arm in an attempt to get me there faster. "Zack! You coming?" No reply. He must be out somewhere. I follow Yuffies lead to the bar.

"Hey Tifa!" Yuffie greets her friend as we walk in. "Hey Vincey, Zack manage to get you out of bed this morning?" Reno slaps me on the back. "Yeah, I don't know how but he managed it."  
"That's an amazing feat for anyone." Rude stands beside Reno. "Hey Vincent. Can I talk to you out back?" Tifas unexpected greeting shocking me somewhat. She smiles before turning on her heel and heading for the back door. I follow her, wondering what she wants to talk to me about. She heaves the steel door open with her Monk strength. "What do you want to talk about today Tifa?" I shut the door, being careful not to slam it. "I just wanted to know how you were doing." I nod, realizing that she seems to care. "Well if I hadn't broken Yuffie's heart enough I did it again today," She nods and takes a seat on a barrel that once contained alcohol. "And I think Zack might have feelings for me..." She gazes at me questioningly. "Deep feelings." She's taken aback by my remark; it's clear on her face. "What makes you say that?"  
"Yuffie told me." The shock turns to anger. "Yuffie. You weren't supposed to know Vincent. Zack is trying to find a way to build up the courage to tell you himself. But stupid Yuffie can't keep her big mouth shut." I forgive her even though Zack and Tifa probably won't. I'm glad I know, even though I have no idea what to do about it. "Come on, I have a Yuffie to beat up."  
"Be gentle Tifa, Yuffie is a delicate lower that needs care," Reno stands in the doorway and stares me down, "You have no idea how jealous of you I am Vincent. All the love in Yuffies heart is for you and no-one else and then you go and break it into tiny little molecule sized pieces that the likes of me would never even get close to putting back together again. Why must you be the one she loves? Why can't she love me? Well I'm not going to stand around and wait for you to make the pieces even smaller..." He holds his baton at my throat, "Vincey, buddy, I'm sorry." Rude pulls him back into the bar and the door slams in his face. "He really loves her doesn't he?" I look over at Tifa. "That boy is a love sick puppy. Yuffies bound to fall for him sooner or later."  
"Well let's hope its sooner. I don't think I could take another one of his episodes. I'd end up snapping his neck." Tifa laughs. The roar of a bike echoes down the street and suddenly cuts out. "Customers. I'd better get back but, hey, if you ever want to talk you know I'll listen right?" I nod and let her get back to work. I stare down the alley way and throw myself onto the roof of the neighbouring building. As I jump across the gaps in the roofs I can't help but wonder, where did Zack go?

**Finish.** Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I slide to a hault just before falling off the edge of a building. Looking down on the centre of Midgar I see people, living. Living their normal lives, going about their daily business just like they do every other day of the year. Normal, everyday people. Not experimented on or tortured. How could anyone ever love me? How can Yuffie and Zack feel so strongly for me? I sigh. I turn on my toes and head for the frozen lake of Midgar. The last place I saw my little girl and her mother. My heart breaks every time I think of them and what Hojo did to me. He took them from me; the life stream only knows what happened to them. The two things I cared most about in the world before he killed me. But what do I care about now?

The frozen lake of Midgar is a magical place. It shimmers and sparkles in the light that manages to get through the white luminescent trees. Their laughter echoes hauntingly between the giants of the forest that surround the lake. How I long to have them back. I sit myself up against a tree and the theatre curtains that are my eyelids close again.

"Daddy! Daddy!" My little angels green eyes gleam as she holds her arms out, indication she wants a hug. "Hey." I take my normal human hands and pick her up. I pull her close to me and softly place a kiss on her head. "I love you daddy!" She grips me tightly. "I love you too darling."

"Vincent!" Reluctantly I open my eyes, being torn from the memories of my daughter replaying in my head. "You ok?" I look around, searching for the source of the voice. "Yeah, I'm fine... Tifa." She gracefully sits next to me. "No, you're not. Talk to me." I look away from her knowing that I needn't say anything for her to know what is wrong. "Zack is looking for you." The words drive a stake through my heart. The one person I didn't want to see right now, though in reality I don't want to see anyone. Just having Tifa here is pushing me closer to breaking point. "I saw him heading out to the bridge; maybe you should go and talk to him." I gaze at Tifa. "Do you think that's a good idea?" I begin to relax and release my tight grip around the Cerberus. She smiles, "Well it wouldn't hurt to talk to him. Go shoot some birds or something. Just relax Vincent." I nod and get up. "Cloud has invited you and Zack over for drinks later. 9 at the bar if you want to come." She smiles and heads out of the forest. The bridge isn't far from here. Maybe she is right and talking to him might do some good. I guess I should go and find out then.

I throw myself at the ground and land but feet from Zack. "Tifa said you were looking for me." Startled he turns around. "Yeah I was. Looks like you found me instead." I walk over to him. His blue eyes stare off in the distance. "Did you want to um talk or something?" I can't help but look at him. He nods and looks at me. "There is something I want to tell you..." He looks deep into my eyes, I feel him searching for my soul. "I have fallen in love." I look down at my feet, "Oh... who with?" He approaches me and cradles one of my cheeks in his silk soft human hand. "You." I consider pulling away from him but remembering I've already broken two peoples hearts today makes me reconsider. "Zack." I look into his eyes. Full of hope, just like Yuffies. "Yes Vincent?" I can't look away. Those eyes... so captivating. "I..." He pulls me closer, "You?" A bird caws overly loudly. I swiftly pull out my gun and shoot it dead. "I don't like birds." He laughs. I've never heard or seen him laugh before. We've been living together for almost 6 months, that's pretty outrageous. He takes my hand and wiggles the Cerberus out of my hold and replaces it with his hand, his soft human hand. The Cerberus falls to the ground with an echoing thump that sends a shiver up my spine. Zack pulls himself up against me. "What's wrong? You're trembling."  
"I've never felt like this before." A stone cold lie, what a great way to build a relationship. "You're a terrible liar Vincent. You always have been." How does he know this? Is it all that obvious? "You've got me all figured out haven't you." My hearts pounds as the butterflies in my stomach flap their wings. "Not quite..." He traps me in his arms. "I'm still unsure of what would happen if I did this..." My body freezes as my lips make contact with his. He holds my head in place to keep the kiss going. Feelings rush up and down my body so quickly I don't know what to feel. He releases me and, smiling from ear to ear, looks me up and down. "Not so manly now." He laughs again. "Zack... I..." A motorcycle roars up the path. Zack sits down a few feet away from me as the blonde of my dreams stops his bike and gets off it. He looks at me, "What happened to you Vincent?" Zack tries to hold back the laughter. "Zack, did you finally get round to telling him?" He beams his smile at Cloud. "Congrats buddy." The world suddenly goes hazy and out of focus. My heart beats faster than I can keep up with. "Vincent?" Synchronised they ask. I feel myself losing my sense of balance and then everything starts to go Zacks hair black...

**Finish**


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy!!" Two men grab me from behind and prevent me from saving my daughter. "Yulia!!" I struggle to free myself while watching my little girl being stolen from me just like her mother was only three months earlier. Hojo appears through the sea of men. "Ahh Vincent. Sorry things had to be this way but you know, she's better off with us."  
"You mean she's better off with you and her mother." My Lucrecia appears and stays close to Hojo, "I'm so sorry Vincent." Hojo rests a hand on her bloated stomach. "You bastard!!" I struggle unsuccessfully to free myself. "Mother..."  
"Come on Yulia." Reluctantly my little girl follows her mother. "NOOOOOOOO..."

I unknowingly throw myself upwards to sit up, sweat rolling down my chest. A warm, soft hand rests on my forearm. I gaze down at it, human hand, how I despise thee. "Vincent, buddy, you ok?" I look up and the owner of the hand... Cloud. "Bad dream." He pulls a towel off the nearby table and passes it to me. "Must've been really bad to make you sweat like this."  
"And to wake you up like it did." I turn around to see Zack at the other side of the bed. He pulls the towel off the bed and starts drying me off. "I'm fine." They laugh; I don't know what way to look. Both gorgeous men at either side of me, taking care of me. It's almost like I died. No, if I had died I would be with my little girl and my Lucrecia wether they were dead too or not. "What's the time?" Zack picks up his phone to check. "Half eight. You got somewhere to be Vincent?" I nod and throw the covers off me. Shocked and stunned I utter, "Where are my pants?!" Cheekily Zack and Cloud laugh. "You looked like you were getting to hot." Clouds blonde hair bouncing as he laughs. "So we thought taking your pants off would cool you down" Zack said holding my pants up. I snatch them out of his grasp and pull them on. "My shirt?" The two of them silently point to the table where the Cerberus and my shirt lie side by side; my cape hangs off the only chair in the room. I pull my shirt on, the two of them still silent. I pick up the Cerberus and slide it into the holster. "Um, Vincent." I throw my cape over my shoulders and tie it in place. "Yes Zack?" I pause all movement, awaiting his reply. "Where are you going?" I turn around and look at him. "Tifa invited us round for drinks; I don't want to disappoint her." Cloud gets up and opens the door. "Come on you love birds. Let's go get drunk." Typical Cloud, knowing him by eleven he'll be dancing on the tables in his underwear, something I look forward to every time we go out for drinks. "Alright!" Zack gets up and pulls me out the door after him. Let the drinking begin.

Music pumps out of Tifas bar though the closed sign on the door confused many patrons. Cloud opens the door and the three of us walk in. I look around at who came. Reno, already drinking but that's not surprising, Yuffie and Aerith, downing shots with Tifa, Cid, Barret, Elena, Rufus and Rude watch Reno drunkenly stumble towards Yuffie. "Yuffie," He drags his feet and plonks himself on the bar stool next to the brunette ninja, "You know, I find you very prettyful like." He swings his bottle around with his words and Yuffie laughs. We sit down with Cid, Barret, Elena and Rufus as Rude gets up to retrieve his partner. "Wh... why do you alwayszszsz laugh at me?" He gets down on his knees, "Yuffie, I really like you." Rude pulls his partner to his feet, "Come on you drunken buffoon. Time to go sit down."  
"No, you black beast Turk. I need you to know Yuffie, you know don't you?" She continues to laugh as Rude drags Reno back to the table. "Why does she laugh at me Rufus?" Rufus shakes his head, "Reno, maybe you should try approaching her when you are not drunk."  
"I'm not drunk! How could you say that?" Reno stares me down like a hawk on crack. "You," He gets up from the table despite the attempts to keep him sitting down. "You are the one she loves, the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. I have spent nearly all my life trying to get her attention, trying to get her to like me and you walk in and suddenly she doesn't care about anyone else. I've had it!" He grabs my cloak collar and pulls me to my feet. "What do you have that I don't have ha? What is it that she so desperately desires? You don't know anything about her! Do you?! You don't know how old she is, where she comes from, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if you don't even know her last name!" He drops me and raises his hands to his head, "Her heart beats for you and nothing will ever change that. All my life I have waited, hoping that, maybe one day she might walk up to me and say 'Hey Reno, do you wanna go get drinks?' but no. Of course not, she wouldn't ask a guy like me. And why the hell would she?!" The bar goes silent as everyone stares at Reno. "All I want is her. The person I want to spend the rest of my life with. And if I can't even get that... then what's the point in living?" He throws his baton down to the ground and walks out of the eerily quiet bar. "Uhh, Rude."  
"Yeah Rufus?"  
"Go and get him would you." Rude swiftly breezes past me and out the door. Yuffie slides herself off the bar stool and runs over to me. "Are you ok Vincent? He didn't hurt you did he?" Suddenly I'm shocked by her remark, any other day I would just brush it off but after hearing Reno's breakdown I can't let it go. "Yuffie, that boy is in love with you and you treat him like dirt," I clamber to my feet, pushing her out of the way, "And they say I have no emotions." I walk out of the bar feeling rather satisfied with myself. If Reno wanted her so bad then why should I keep her from him? "Vincent!" Zack calls to me as he runs to catch up. "Yes Zack?"  
"What you said to Yuffie... the bit about you having no emotions I mean... is it true?"  
"You mean; do I have emotions?" He nods in agreement. "Of course I have emotions Zack."  
"And do-do-do you feel anything for me?" His eyes sparkle with optimism. "I think there may be something yes." He smiles, "Well then, hasn't this been a great day?"  
"For you sure."  
"There is only one way this day could get better..."  
"Oh? How?" I gaze at him, a cheeky grin manifests on his face, "You'll see when we get home." He skips off in excitement. I wonder what he means...

**Finish...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Vincent! Wait up!" The blonde of my dreams catches my hand. My ugly machine hand in his soft, beautiful human hand. A lump blocks the sound trying to escape my lips. "Cloud?" My voice goes up an octave. An eyebrow raises on his forehead creating a somewhat puzzled look on his face. "So, um, I wanted to check you were ok. Reno dropped you pretty hard." I gulp, trying to force the transparent lump down so I might sound how I normally do. Frustratedly I nod in reply. "Oh cool. At least one of you are ok."  
"Cloud!" Tifa's overly caring bounces off the surrounding buildings.

"Just a minute!"He yells back, "I'd better go see Tifa. See ya round buddy." He thrusts his hand at my arm as a parting gesture. "B-bye Cloud." Sighing in anger I turn and continue home. My mind wanders... I wonder what Zack meant by that. His words replay in my mind, 'You'll see when we get home.' Maybe home isn't the best place to go right now then. Twisting on my heel I head back to the bar. The prospect of seeing Cloud dance around in his underwear again to exciting to not go.

"Vincent! Your back." Tseng waves as I walk through the door. My eyes drift around the room, searching for the blonde hair that makes him different from everyone else. "Vincent!" Arms are thrown around my waist, one hand tightly grips my belt and the other, a bottle of beer. "Hey, who do you reckon is a better dancer? Me or you?" I turn around and look him up and down. All traces of clothing... missing, except for his underwear. "You are definitely the better dancer Cloud, no doubt."A gleaming tooth-filled smiled shines at me. "You think so?"

"Definitely. Why don't you show everyone else how good at dancing you are." A little encouragement never hurt anyone. Striding over to a table, I seat myself next to Tseng and wait for the show to begin. "So where'd Zack go?" Elena asks while attempting to get Barrets butch arm off her shoulder. "Uh, he went home." Pictures flash through my mind of Zack all by himself in our apartment. Sitting on the couch waiting for me. Like an unseen predator guilt sneaks up on me. 'Why didn't you go with him Vincent?' thoughts mesh with the guilt and suddenly I can't get myself out of its hold. "I'm, uh, I think I'll head home."  
"Alright then." Tifa's innocent grin beams at me.  
"See ya Vinny." Tseng calls as I leave the bar once again. 'Stupid. Stupid Vincent! Why did you leave him like that? He's probably crying his pretty little eyes out.'

"Vincent! Why aren't you staying to watch me dance?!" Arms link around my waist as the smell of alcohol rolls off the soft white flesh. "I have to go and see Zack."  
"I'm coming, and you aren't allowed to say no." A lump develops in my throat. 'Zack... and Cloud?' Dirty thoughts form pictures in my mind. Our bodies intertwined in sweaty passion. "Your hearts racing," Cloud sexily whispers down my ear, "naughty naughty Vinny." I run the sleeve of my coat over my sweat covered forehead, to scared to look down. "We should get to Zack." I try to change the subject. A cheeky laugh escapes his lips. His soft fleshy hand grips my inhuman metal claw and he drags me after him.

"Vincent! You're here!" Zack emerges from the kitchen with a smile beaming off his face. 'Too cute to look away' Gazing him up and down I notice something, "Zack..." trying to deny I like what I'm seeing I utter, "where are your clothes?"  
"Oh," He looks down at himself, "look at that!" he laughs. 'Damn it! Why must you be so damn cute Zack Fair?' "Cloud!" Zacks announcement finally moves my eyes from his body to the pile of clothing at Clouds feet. 'Not Cloud too.'  
"Come on Vincent... We're all guys, we've all seen what lies underneath the material." Clouds golden hair bounces as he giggles. "Here, let me help you." Zacks hands tug at my pants. "Oh boy." I have a feeling this will be a night we will never forget...


End file.
